The present invention generally relates to devices for determining if electrical power is removed from an electrically powered apparatus, so that the electrically powered apparatus may be safely serviced by an operator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device which is accessible from the outside of the electrically powered apparatus and is connected to the electrical power source of the electrically powered apparatus, whereby the device is configured to protect an operator of the electrically powered apparatus from the electrical power connected to the device.
High voltage machinery can pose a danger to an operator of the machinery during a malfunction, service or adjustment of the machinery. There are two common dangers in which the operator can be injured due to the electrical power to the machine not being properly turned off. The first is failure of currently available electrical power indication safety devices on the machinery, which give a false indication of the electrical power being off or malfunction and fail to given any indication of whether the electrical power is on or off. The second is inexperience of the operator in determining if the ctrical power is on or off in situations where the safety device fails and in situations where the machinery does not have an electrical power indication safety device. The solution to such dangers is to not allow the operator to work on the machinery until electrical power shutdown is verified by a qualified electrician. Waiting for a qualified electrician can incur additional operating costs, due to down time and the labor of the electrician. An improved solution would be a device which provides a simple process for the operator to verify the electrical power is off and eliminates many of the components of current devices which can malfunction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device accessible from an outside of an electrically powered apparatus which allows an operator of the electrically powered apparatus to determine if the electrical power is removed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device accessible from an outside of an electrically powered apparatus which will not cause injury to the operator due to contact with the device even if the electrical power of the electrically powered apparatus is on.
An electrical safety device used with an electrical enclosure and a probe. The electrical safety device including a non-conductive body. The non-conductive body having a front, a mounting body and a rear. The non-conductive body mounted such that the front of the non-conductive body is exposed. The mounting body securing the non-conductive body to the enclosure. The rear of the non-conductive body protected by the enclosure. The electrical safety device including at least one conducting wire entering into the rear of the non-conductive body. The wire having an exposed section within the non-conductive body near the front of the non-conductive body. The exposed section of the wire being a depth from an outside face of the front of the non-conductive body, whereby the depth is enough to prevent passing of electrical current, yet close enough to allow the probe to be activated when electrical current is present in the wire.